


Liking It Wild

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Three Is Company [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Casey isn't made of glass and he's going to prove it.





	

Soft lips moved gently against his own, callous hands sliding under his shirt leaving a slow, burning trail. Casey was enjoying it but he was also annoyed.

Ever since RJ and Dominic had gotten over their bloody missed placed guilt the three of them had moved into a surprisingly easy relationship but the one thing that hadn't changed was the way they insisted on treating him like glass and as Dom gently suckled his lower lip the tiger decided to change that.

With a simple twist of his body he slammed the white ranger against the wall and Casey used his surprises to take control of the kiss. It took all of a second for Dom to get with the program as he gripped the younger's waist and yanked him closer while the tiger let out a happy noise as the kiss turned bruising.

The tiger gasped then moaned as he was pushed against the wall, grabbing at the others hair and shoulder as their hips ground together, not an inch between them.

Casey flipped them around again and slid down that gorgeous body before opening his jeans and taking out his prize.

The red ranger felt rather smug at the shock moaned as Dominic let out as he was taken down to the root and his hips bucked making the teen moan. As the blond thrust his hips he leaned against the wall, head thrown back as he enjoyed the wet heat around his cock and Casey's moans.

Said tiger was enjoying the rough hand gripping his hair and the thick cock heavy on his tongue and working his throat. Looking up he watched as the elder went ridged and he came, letting Casey swallow everything he had to offer.

Dom looked at his lover and groaned as his dick twitched, attempting a quick rise, seeing Casey on his knees, pupils blown wide and lips swollen and red as he panted. Pulling the other up he fixed their mouths together, plunging his tongue in to taste himself and loving the needy whimpers that Casey made as he was all but devoured.

"Hey guys...!" Lily cut herself off as she spotted the two rangers making out, and luckily that's all she could see, and they broke apart enough to look over at the yellow ranger as she went an interesting shade of pink and darted back out of the loft.

The brunette let out a frustrated whine only to be cut off by Dom pulling him into RJ's room and pushing him onto the bed, biting down on the tigers throat just the way he liked.

* * *

Lily rushed down the stairs and nearly ran into Theo as a result.

"Lily what's wrong?" Theo looked at her concerned as did Fran from her place in the doorway, RJ merely look curious.

"W..w..we...well." She stuttered out before trying to take a deep breath. "Icaughtdomandcaseymakingout!" She rushed out and only RJ seemed to understand as he frowned. Lily looked at him, feeling sorry for the man she knew liked Casey, obviously not realising he was just disappointed that he couldn't join them.

"What was that?" Fran frowned.

"I saw Dom and Casey making out." She said again and saw Fran shoot RJ a look but the wolf master ignored it completely.

"So they will not be joining us, I suggest we continue." RJ put on a smile, still annoyed he couldn’t get his hands on his beautiful tiger but he would have to wait until things slowed down if not until closing.

It turned out that it was after the parlour closed that he finally got to go see him.

The other two rangers were hidden in RJ's room sound asleep, the window open letting in a cool breeze. The wolf frowned as he saw the bruises on Casey's neck and his lips were a bright cherry red, though Dominic didn't look much better.

The brunette stirred from his slumber as he sensed the wolf approach and he blinked his eyes open, beaming at the man as he reached the edge of the bed.

In one quick move Casey darted up and grabbed onto the man's collar before using his wait to pull him down onto the bed and kissed his wolf deeply and thoroughly before they had to come up for air, panting heavily before RJ let his eyes drop to the mark on the cubs neck and it made the wolf rise up, possessive and angry, wanting to claim the tiger for its' self.

The red ranger chuckled, seeing the look in his lovers eyes and tilted his head back and to the side, baring the unmarked flesh of his throat where the pulse beat the strongest.

A low growl slid from his throat and he leaned down, nuzzling at the vulnerable spot before slowly biting down on it, evenly and slowly applying more pressure until he was only a moment away from breaking the skin and knew that his tiger would have a lovely purple bite mark to show the world who he belonged to. The soft blissful sigh that accompanied it was just an added bonus.

When the elder pulled back the cub just smiled before planting a light kiss on his lips and he rolled over into the middle of the bed, leaving room for the wolf master as he went back to sleep and RJ let himself chuckle as he stripped down and closed the window before climbing under the covers. Laying on his side for a moment he just watched the young man he loved sleep, as relaxed and innocent as he could be for the time being as breathed deeply.

Movement from the other side of the bed caught his attention as Dom rose, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on the wolf's lips. The love they had wasn't the same kind they felt for Casey but it ran just as deep, besides they'd never been conventional and never would be. Both rangers settled into sleep, arm thrown over the tiger so they could be close.

 


End file.
